


(3) Nuovi Messaggi

by yall_need_patria



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, s c u s a t e, texting!fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yall_need_patria/pseuds/yall_need_patria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I ragazzi di Gubbio sono la ragione per cui le compagnie telefoniche hanno così tanti soldi.<br/>(ovvero, l'obbligatoria texting!fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	(3) Nuovi Messaggi

**Author's Note:**

> a mia discolpa posso dire che- no, non posso dire niente [piange]

Da: ‘Ponine – 16:46

R, luce dei miei occhi, tesoro, porta il tuo culo da classicista qui che riccioli d’oro sta iniziando a impazzire  
  
  
Da: ‘Ponine – 16:48

no sul serio secondo me tra poco gli esce il fumo dalle orecchie e si trasforma in una teiera  
  
  
Da: R – 16:50

Non dovrebbe essere contento del fatto che non ci sono? Gli rompo sempre i coglioni ogni volta che facciamo le riunioni  
  
  
Da: ‘Ponine – 16:53

Che vuoi che ti dica, continua a fissare il posto dove ti siedi di solito e si è già interrotto due volte, credo che courf sia un po’ traumatizzato dalla cosa  
  
  
Da: R – 16: 57

Probabilmente è stupito del fatto che non ci sia nessuno a guastargli la festa  
  
  
Da: R – 16:58

E comunque non posso venire in oratorio adesso, mio padre mi sta facendo aiutare al bar  
  
  
Da: R – 17:00

Semmai passo dopo  
  
  
Da: ‘Ponine – 17:3

Ok (se ce la fai porta le paste che avete fatto l’altro giorno che ieri ho mangiato solo quelle)  
  
  
Da: R – 17:05

Meno male che ci sei tu, ponine, sennò chi mi vorrebbe bene solo per come sono e non per mangiare paste gratis  
  
  
Da: ‘Ponine – 17:07

Zitto e torna a lavorare, mentecatto (vedi, i paroloni da dizionario zanichelli li so usare anche io)

 

* * *

 

Da: courf – 17:07

Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrre  
  
  
Da: courf – 17:08

R  
  
  
Da: courf – 17:09

Grantaire  
  
  
Da: courf – 17:10

Taire  
  
  
Da: courf – 17:11

Grantrrrrrr  
  
  
Da: erre maiuscola – 17:12

Che c’è?  
  
  
Da: courf – 17:13

Perché non ci sei? : (((((((  
  
  
Da: erre maiuscola – 17:15

Sto lavorando, non come voi scansafatiche  
  
  
Da: erre maiuscola – 17:16

Se vi manco così tanto tranquilli che vengo a rompervi le palle più tardi  
  
  
Da: courf – 17:17

Sai com’è, ci sono persone che senza di te vanno in crisi  
  
  
Da: erre maiuscola – 17:18

Ovvio, eponine non sopravvivrebbe senza la mia presenza  
  
  
Da: courf – 17:19

…è ufficiale, io ci rinuncio  
  
  
Da: erre maiuscola – 17:21

Courf, non ho idea di che cosa tu stia parlando, ripigliati  
  
  
Da: courf – 17:22

Siete senza speranza  
  
  
Da: erre maiuscola – 17:23

??????  
  
  
Da: courf – 17:25

Lascia perdere… ti abbandono ai caffè, però ricordati di passare più tardi u____u  
  
  
Da: erre maiuscola – 17:26

Come vuoi tu. Adieu!

 

* * *

 

Da: mothferre – 17:30

Qualsiasi cosa tu stia facendo con quel telefonino, smettila.  
  
  
Da: Courfeyrac – 17:31

Awwww, ferre! Hai fatto finta di andare in bagno durante il discorso di enj solo per mandarmi questo messaggio? <3 <3 Comunque non preoccuparti, sto organizzando una cosa, shhhh  
  
  
Da: mothferre – 17:33

…courfeyrac, non sto scherzando, tra poco enjolras finirà per esplodere sul serio e anche la tua collezione di cravattini ne soffrirà.  
  
  
Da: Courfeyrac – 17: 34

Come sarebbe a dire anche la mia collezione di cravattini, non sa nemmeno dove sono! Stavo mandando messaggi a R se proprio lo vuoi sapere, gli stavo chiedendo perché non è venuto alla riunione  
  
  
Da: mothferre – 17:35

Lascialo in pace e cerca di sembrare perlomeno interessato.  
  
  
Da: Courfeyrac – 17:36

Così mi ferisci Ferre. Io SONO interessato (ok, no, ma  a mia discolpa è la sesta volta che enjolras parla della regolarizzazione degli immigrati questa settimana, il suo discorso è validissimo ma è la SESTA VOLTA. IN UNA SETTIMANA)  
  
  
Da: mothferre – 17:37

Come vuoi, ma poi non lamentarti se il tuo cravattino verde evidenziatore sparisce.  
  
  
Da: Courfeyrac – 17:38

NON OSEREBBE.  
  
  
Da: Courfeyrac – 17:39

giusto, ferre??  
  
  
Da: Courfeyrac – 17:40

…giusto???

 

* * *

 

Da: Riccioli D’Oro – 17:50

Come mai non ci sei? E’ una riunione importante.  
  
  
Da: Grantaire – 17:51

Sto lavorando, gli altri non te l’hanno detto?  
  
  
Da: Riccioli D’Oro – 17:53

No, non me l’hanno detto. Avresti potuto avvisare, però.  
  
  
Da: Grantaire – 17:54

Non mi risulta di doverti comunicare ogni mio passo, venire alle riunioni non è mai stato obbligatorio. Cos’è, ti sono mancate le mie interruzioni?  
  
  
Da: Riccioli D’Oro – 17:55

Non è quello il punto! I tuoi interventi almeno a volte erano utili, invece adesso l’unico che dice qualcosa è Courfeyrac che protesta perché secondo lui sono logorroico.  
  
  
Da: Grantaire – 17:59

Cosa vedono i miei occhi…? Enjolras, quello era un complimento? Potrei arrossire. In ogni caso, vengo in oratorio appena finisco il turno.  
  
  
Da: Riccioli D’Oro – 17:58

Bene.

 

* * *

 

Da: jehan – 18:30

Hai finito il turno? :)  
  
  
Da: ERRE – 18:31

Quasi… Mi sto asciugando i capelli, hanno avuto un brutto incontro ravvicinato con la macchina per l’espresso  
  
  
Da: jehan – 18: 33

…sai una cosa, non lo voglio nemmeno sapere. Sbrigati che enj tra poco inizia a scavare un buco nel pavimento a furia di camminare su e giù e io ho quasi finito lo spazio per scrivere sulle braccia di courf  
  
  
Da: Grantaire – 18:34

sto arrivando :)

**Author's Note:**

> ovviamente non potevo non aggiungere qualcosa alla dmau su ao3 (e così facendo abbassare il livello medio di talento nello scrivere dell'intera raccolta) quindi mi è uscita questa cosa. scusate di nuovo.


End file.
